So Much For My Happy Ending
by SilverViridian
Summary: Because, you see, everything is intertwined. Problems go wrong, other problems swoop in. And through pain comes happiness, born through love, through warmth. And these demigods have seen much too much to not have experienced heartbreak. One-shot, slight AU.


**Like I promised, Meeting Of The Worlds is on hold until I re-discover my muse. I haven't been able to update today, sorry. ****This one-shot is my Valentine's gift to you guys, so enjoy!**

* * *

_Reyna+Jason: It Didn't Work Out_

Was what Octavian had probably carved into a statue or something. As far as Reyna was concerned, she still loved Jason.

And if you truly loved something, you'd let it go.

Jason was happy. It broke Reyna's heart, but if he was happy, she was happy.

Or that's what she told herself.

In reality, she was miserable, broken.

The day she was to see Jason after the war, she found herself not caring. Her hair was tossed up into a casual and messy braid. Her armor was neat, as always, but not any neater.

And yet she was craning her neck...

The seven walked out of the Argo II. Octavian was sulking in the Temple of Jupiter.

Jason walked slowly, and sadly. Reyna looked a little farther and saw that Piper was walking with Leo. They weren't holding hands or anything, but the air around them was charged with UST. **(If you don't get it, you don't get it. I'm not explaining it)**

That's when Reyna decided.

"Screw this," she muttered, and ran straight into the arms of Jason. He hugged her around her waist, her arms around his neck. She breathed in the scent of fresh air, wood smoke, and pine that always lingered around him.

And that's when Reyna knew it would work.

* * *

_Percy+Annabeth: They've Been Separated For Eight Months_

* * *

The day Annabeth saw Percy was the day she knew it wasn't going to work. Somehow.

But she'd been adding it all up in her mind, and it had to work. Didn't it?

* * *

They were falling. Endless freefall. The deepest, darkest pit in the Underworld, and they had to fall into it. Why?

Annabeth whimpered. "It hurts, Percy."

"I know." In the darkness, by the light of their fire, Percy looked a thousand years old. It was hard to believe he was only seventeen. He fed her some ambrosia.

Then he kissed her, right in front of the campfire, and Annabeth knew that however beaten up and bruised they were, no matter how much horror they'd seen, they would get through this – together.

* * *

_Piper+Leo: Repair Boy and Beauty Queen_

* * *

They were an ill-matched couple, yes. The runaway son of Hephaestus and the kleptomaniac daughter of Aphrodite.

But they were thrown together by their mutual need to survive.

Leo had had a crush on her since he'd first met her.

But he'd respected Jason, and besides. He'd just end up breaking her heart again when he ran away.

Piper needed someone who'd stay with her, give her long lasting love. And only Jason could give her that.

How wrong he was.

* * *

Piper always subconsciously knew, in the back of her mind, that things would never work between her and Jason.

That teeny voice was telling her no, that he would break her heart.

But she'd ignored it.

The teeny voice was right.

And Piper's heart stayed shattered the entire time she'd stayed with Jason.

Until Leo came along.

He'd picked up the pieces of her broken heart.

The repair boy had fixed them.

And in return, she gave him her love. And he gave her his. And from then on, they were _LeoandPiper_

Never again to be separated.

* * *

_Frank And Hazel: Greeks- er, Romans and Geeks_

* * *

Frank and Hazel. Simple as that. They'd liked each other from the beginning, and they'd love each other til the end.

So nobody questioned it when they came back from their quest holding hands.

* * *

_Happy Endings_

* * *

So that was it. Everyone got their happy endings.

_What about Octavian?_ You might ask._What about Drew? Do they get their happy endings, too?_

That, my dear reader, is a story for another time.

And tell I shall...

When that time comes.

Per aspera ad astra.

Happy Valentine's Day.


End file.
